


The Discovery

by Ackriss



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings in Author’s Note, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Cults, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexualizing characters, Smut, Submission, Tail Kink, Trauma, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy sexual obsession, Vampire Sex, Vampire main OC, Wing Kink, Worldbuilding, demon worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackriss/pseuds/Ackriss
Summary: Mysterious characters and cults. A figure who’s face he has yet to see.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Shalltear Bloodfallen/Original Character(s), Shalltear/Demiurge
Comments: 41
Kudos: 38





	1. Chaos Mind

(Unknown POV)

I searched myself for the words inside,  
Only to find that they have disappeared adrift without a trace. I find myself lost, tired, bored. So scared, so apprehensive, so much anger and confusion. I find that the simple pleasures in life had begun to rot. Losing their meaning, they all began to repeat without any raptures. I found my own death and worth approaching null as the days come and then die.

Then the worth of all that is around crumble to pieces, when I look to see the original price, I see it has always been the same. Neverchanging, everything recycles to be the same as it has always been the same.

I thought that I was wrong to think or feel that I was right. But should I not? When I search for the disparity, it is nearly nonexistent. Look hard enough and the large maelstrom of my mind and conscious comes to show. Then all these thoughts disappear the more I am swept away from what is truly real and true.

Then my own thoughts repeat, immortalized. No more beyond that. The conclusion comes to me, everything I deem to be of value is the least worthy of all. Then I fear my own self. What I try to conceal inside does not wish to disappear.

Oh how real, surreal, and illogical my true reality is. Why do I feel so dead and meaningless once. Then I lose all these feelings to the fake that overtakes me. There is more to feel I wish to experience. Yet I am barred. More meaning. More reality. More to think. More to question. More to live. More to fulfill.

I am happy when I experience the reality but I shy away because the quiet apprehension overtakes me. Those of ignorance do not understand. Their conception of it does not lie far from the illusion, in fact it is an extension of the same that they experience daily, no disparity.

Why do my lies suddenly all feel so real? And why does what is true feel all so meaningless when so spoken out loud to your ears does not strike short of honorable truth to me comes as bitter, dulled.

I am exposed for what I am when the eyes follow me. Words are spoken. Strike me deeply. I abhor them. Yet they somehow leave me no meaning or imprint. I despise the words of the illusion, so little meaning they gather. So gray am I to it all.

I expected the better and the worst has yet to come. It takes from me more to realize that what comes to me is no more than a line that I cut. Which have I known for all of my life is weak and easily cut. Took me long enough to notice and longer to truly understand.

This world that so abhors me, tries too hard to see me in its own form of the ideal, I fail at every turn. I cannot find myself to release all the old parts that are more real than current. Emotions, love, sensations of entrapment. My quiet mind roars.


	2. Come Alive

Rustling, faint curses spoken aloud, agitation that can be smelled within the air tightens and coils through the white walls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, damn it! I’ll miss work!” The sound of dangling keys and a slammed door follows. Walking out to find their car waiting outside.

—————————- ————— ——————

“Late again I see, Tori?” A mockingly sweet voice purrs.

“My dear sweet, sweet brother. I thought that I was going to be fired. This is the second time I’m late~” The one named Tori jabs back.

“Hmm, you sound happy about that. Eh, tell me, were you really awake all night last night just for Yggdrasil?” The unnamed male asks.

“I haven’t been on the game for a week and had missed it. It’s going to be shut down tonight at twelve according to their website. I wanna play it today one more time before it shuts down for good, Louie.”

The brother appeared to ponder his sister’s words as a look of bewilderment crosses his face. He raises an eyebrow.

“You know I really don’t understand your obsession with the game. Sure it’s fun but the real world is more important. It’s not worth losing your sleep over and waking up late.”

“It’s not just that. Remember that very first time we played. We got beaten so many times challenging other strong players, we even got held up some levels back and had to upgrade all over again to regain our strength. It was some great times.” She smiled, a look of both happiness and sadness crossed her face.

“To think that all of that will go away...” she closed her eyes, her face scrunched up, eyes tightly shut, hands balled into fists.

“You don’t have to take it so hard, sis. They’ll probably make a second Yggdrasil and then we can play together. Remember when we challenged that world Champion, Touch me?”

Smiling, her face looking pure upon reminiscing. “Oh yes, we challenged him together. Even though we lost, we still managed to make a mark on their guild. What was it, Nines Own Goal when Touch me had first gathered all the members?”

“Oh...yeah I think so. They had some strong defenses. I still remember some of the floors, each individual floor had its own leader or guardian that were created once the members were all in. I remember the maids though, they were cute, hehehe~”

“What a pervy brother I have, you’d put even Peroroncino to shame.” She laughed, waving her brother off.

“I’m pissed that Touch me actually gave you the grand tour to every nook and cranny in their fucking guild before me even though I was clearly more eligible to join than you.”

“Aww sis~” he pouted.

“Surely I’m not as perverted as the ol’ birb. Plus we both got accepted to join although it seemed that Touch me liked me better for some reason.”

“Pass me the veggie slicer please...” she decided not to grace her poor brother with a come back.

———- ———— ———— ———- ———-

Having already returned home for the evening, it was already 11:30, she finished up her chores and had her headset ready to go back this one last time.

Her brother had slept two hours earlier and she had finished all her chores, planning to go to sleep at twelve. Once she was in she checked her timer, “27 minutes..” she whispered out.

She had already been granted free reign as a member of the guild to go within the guild wherever she wished without being passed as an invader.

Being a member of the guild, her and her brother had never been ‘avid players’, they were busy with work and could only login ever so often. Personally she made a routine of logging in at least once or twice every week when she was drowning in work. When she was more free however, she logged in whenever she could.

There were was one floor she wished to see one more time. Using her guild ring she teleported straight to the ninth floor of Nazarick. Previously being a dungeon that had been ransacked by the guild, it held meaning for her.

She knew that Sebas Tian, or simply Sebas served as a steward here, although he was not a guardian himself, his power closely rivaled theirs and she held him on the same regard as the other guardians. She had chosen to take a particular path where she may pass through the spa resort, she stood in front of the circle of rocks.

“Touch me...” it never occurred to her to cry in a virtual world, were it possible, she would have. All this would be gone tomorrow, then she would have to go sleep by twelve so she can wake up on time tomorrow for work. Looking over to her set timer, “19 minutes...”

She raced to find Sebas, and, as expected, he had been in the Steward’s room, not too far from the spa resort. As expected, the aforementioned butler had stood still in the form of a statue, with one gloved arm raised straight to his chest.

“This will be the last time that I visit you....it feels strange...yet I wish you to take great care, in a way, even though you are not the same as Touch me, you are still the creation of a great friend, in a way looking at you...you are my friend in another form. I know that I am negligent. I had never been one to come very often, I had only joined way after everyone had already been there and even then my contributions were very very small. I am so very sorry. I cannot stay to maintain this guild’s strength and glory like many who had already been forced to leave. Good bye Sebas.”

10 minutes.......

Then she teleported...her final destination, the blazing temple. The overhelming heat, the structure and overall vibe had no affect on her, she did not stop to reminisce, even upon witnessing the various still as a statue demons guarding the place stationed to every wall.

“Demiurge...”, she had stopped still to admire him. “Did you miss me? Lady Naroa?” She scoffed at her own name. “Truly I am unworthy of speaking to you. What I had done for the guild...I am more absent than not. I cannot stay here. I am forced to return to real life. No one can live in a virtual world forever. “

Four minutes....

“Your creator, Ulbert, had resented real life and its society and functions. Now as I stand before you, I have finally understood what it all means. There is no true freedom except here. This is home.”

A pregnant pause as her next choice of words had sunk in. “When Ulbert created you, he had near excessive pride in you. Showing you off to all of us, you were a fine creation. A powerful demon. Evil. Intelligent. Calculating. Sadistic. I greatly respected you as a powerful and capable guardian.”

Two minutes...

“Indeed, that is what I am supposed to say as a respectable guild member...but, this is the last time I will see you..”

One minute...

This was only a virtual world after all, why did it matter so much?

Twelve seconds...

Looking to her timer, she had checked every so often. “No more time...”

She leaned in, as if in a kiss, pixel lips met hers waiting for the time to be over and for herself to be forcefully shut down. She did not expect a warning to be issued, knowing that the mods must have been asleep by this time and that the bots, probably by the time the action is registered, the game will already have been in the process of shutting down.

Three...

Two...

One...

Yet, the black logout screen had not come. She was still in the game. Strong arms had pushed her in, a hot set of lips had slammed to hers.

“Ahhh~” she looked up seeing Demiurge’s arms wrapped around her back. She firmly but gently pushed away though it had felt warm, comforting, alive.

“Y-you can move...?” She spoke in bewilderment, perplexed.

“I have been able, yes my lady...” was the rough, male voice that had radiated to her. Relaxing. Controlled.

She had to have been dreaming...


	3. The challenge

Seeing the confusion etched upon her face. The demon took it upon himself to apologize.

“My lady, I apologize. Punish me as you see fit.” His posture changed. He appeared regretful, perhaps even slightly hurt, yet his voice betrayed none of his commitment to his words. He was willing to take any punishment she had chosen to inflict upon him.

“No, no, no, it is not at all your fault. I am the one who must apologize.”

How is this even possible...?

“My lady...” his voice had interrupted her inner tantrum. She had not been ready. Ready to face herself. Balling her hands into fists she willed herself to calm down.

What would an evil guild demon lord do...?

“You are right...that you are in need of punishment. Tell me, what do you believe is your offense and what action do you suggest that I take to correct it?”

Before the demon had a chance to respond, someone had cast message with the intention, of reaching out to him.

He raised a hand to his temple to answer.

——- ——- ——- ——— ——— ——- —— —

“Lord Momonga, with the exception of Victim, guardian of the eighth floor, and Gargantua, who faithfully guards the fourth floor, all of the guardians-“ Albedo had been cut off. There was a heavy stare, a strong aura behind her, almost rivaling that of him.

“Momonga...” his name she whispered. She laughed softly, placing her hand in front of her mouth, covering it.

“Hello old friend...guildmaster huh? I am not surprised.” She had said, making a point of sounding as sincere as possible. To be completely honest, there were quite a few guildmembers she can think of who were far more deserving of the position in her eyes. Her comment had been sarcastic, double meaning. She understood that any guardian may hear the words and understand that she had meant, because of how capable Momonga is, there is no surprise that he had been chosen as guild leader.

However, being as cynical as she is, Tori has expected Momonga to make it as guild leader. It has always been the least competent and the least deserving ones who had taken or had been given positions of privilege and authority where there a million others who were more deserving. To her, the fact that he was the one who ended up as guild leader solidified that belief in her mind.

She had nothing in particular against the necromancer, but she saw no real reason why he should be given the position instead of someone like her. She had never been an ‘active’ participant in group activities and could only show up ever so often to raids. Momonga on the other hand had been active near 24/7, she was sure that he sometimes skipped work days just to be logged in. She was not a loser like Momonga, she still had a life to keep up with. Sure she was not the strongest, but Momonga was a flat out idiot. He had no real leadership skills or abilities, is clearly a nervous wreck. He was not wise enough to make decisions for the benefit of an entire guild. He’ll fuck it up in a matter of days and shit on all of the member’s work by being the dumb dumb he is.

She had already narrowed down the possibilities. The chances of this being a new Yggdrasil or a new update upon the old game were slim. Did that mean that the game world just somehow became real all of a sudden?

She had closed her crimson eyes. Her silken brunette and blonde streaked hair moved down to hide her eyes as she looked down to the floor, then up at the skeleton before her.

Fisting her hands, “may I speak with you privately?”

A pregnant pause laid within the air. “Y-yes you may. All of you, wait here.” He answered.

———- ——— ———- ——— ———- ———

“I wish to fight you for the position of guild leader. If I win, you step down and I become guild leader.”

“And if you lose?” He asked.

“Then you keep your position unchallenged.”

“If I refuse?” He seemed to softly ponder. Placing a bony “hand” over his mouth.

“Do you want to be seen as a coward?” She asked mockingly.

“Personally, I have nothing against you, but you are no guild leader material, nor do you strike me as the type to be called lord. The word does not suit you in the least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Momonga accept Tori’s challenge? In the upcoming chapters, we will see the punishment that Tori decides for Demiurge.


	4. One man cult

(Unknown Location)

The cap falls. No time. Pressing the white nub atop, the black can had made a ‘pssh’ sound, spraying red, drawing a capital A with a vertical line passing through it.

Then the can falls, a clang sound follows. A black dressed, gloved figure, who’s face had been covered quickly had ran away shortly after dropping the can. Behind said figure there was another who’s face and gender cannot be easily discerned due to the darkness. It was 12:41 AM. Most had been asleep. Being a small neighborhood, there is not many places to hide if someone were to give chase. Meaning, that the gloved runner was at a disadvantage if someone was to give chase, which had been the case today.

Taking a sharp right turn, the person behind them was quick to follow. Reaching the the corner where the figure had disappeared from, there were no sign that they had ever passed by there in the first place. Not seeing any figure nearby or in the corner, they cursed to themselves, then begrudgingly walked to the direction from where they had came from.

———- ——— ——- ——- ——— ——- ——-

Sighing, the gloved figure had crawled out from the ‘wall tunnel’ that had been in the corner. Many of the buildings being old, they contained holes large enough for a crouched person to crawl into and out without any issues. Of course, if they had attempted to do this during the day, their little trick would have been rather easy to discover. Which is one of the reasons for why they had chose the night as the time to finish most of their ‘private activities.’

Still crouched, it did not take them long to quietly make it to their apartment door. Entering, they made a quick bolt to the left, opening the door, where stairs led somewhere downward.

Then the gloved figure walked down the stairs....

A large metal door had stood waiting. Reaching their hand within their pocket, they pulled out a large key, placing it inside the keyhole and twisting their arm. The door had opened.

Behind it, the ‘walk-in freezer’ could be seen. Large assortments of butchered animal parts, some had clearly dripped blood judging by the dried, red circles on the ground underneath the large cuts. The room had been very cold, the figure naturally had begun to shiver.

They walked four steps forward within the chamber, towards a ‘large box’, or rather what appeared to be a small refrigerator. Reaching into their pocket once more, they pulled a smaller key then unlocked the small fridge door, they pulled out what appeared to be a partly frozen human head where small crusts of ice had laid atop its the cold, pale, shriveled flesh.

Locking both of the doors, they made their way up the stairs, out of the secret compartment and to the kitchen straight ahead.

This particular one had been very small, barely large enough to contain one stove and cabinet set, with a small wooden table in the center. They reached their hand upward to the cabinet door on the left behind the wooden table, where a small rectangular mirror was attached to the cabinet door, opening it they laid the head inside, then closed the door. Clapping then clasping their hands together, they kneeled with their head down.

“In the name of the bloody princess, fraternal sister of the dark lord, I howl your name within the great heart of the darkness. Accept my offering and grant me entrance to your world. Marry me. Your thirteenth husband I become. Place your rings on my hand. Pull me up the depths of the galaxy. In your bosom I rest.”


	5. Battle cry

Momonga’s face had gone blank...

”Why do you say so, Naroa? We are of the same guild. We fought together...”

”Maybe, but you are unfit to be this guild’s leader. I had not built this guild. I had never been leader...but I was supported by all our friends. Not only were we gamers. Not only were we players, we were friends...great friends. You know very well I am not the strongest one in the guild but my combat strategies won us many battles. In the 1500 player invasion, I was the one who suggested that we respond unnoticed, clearing most of our numbers up to one floor, hiding, then sending maids out and guardians separately, player to player, or two against one, we had been robbed but we managed to scatter their focus, and weakening them since they weren’t attacking as a hoard but as scattered groups. Some were even lead outside the tomb, using high tiered illusion spells that I myself had cast. Have you forgotten?”

”No...” he answered. “That alone does not prove me to be unfit. I have my strengths just as you do.”

”I cannot leave. The Gm call and the report system can’t be accessed. I couldn’t contact anyone, Momonga. If this turned real world, then I’d like to think that the new guild leader isn’t you.”

”A fight to the death?”

”No, just a fight till one of us is knocked out or can no longer fight.”

———- ——— ——- ———- ————— ——-

Having been made it to the sixth floor battle arena, the two guild mates had stood one facing the other.

“I’d hate to do this, Naroa, but you’d have to wait a little longer before I truly engage...” he spoke aloud to her.

Every guardian, From Shalltear to Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Victim, Cocytus, even Albedo had stood on the side to watch the battle unfold. Shalltear and Albedo had their shared looks of contempt. Aura being curious, Mare nervous. Demiurge had his signature smirk as he looked towards the direction of the supreme beings. Cocytus being unreadable, the vermin lord had said nothing since Momonga and lady Naroa had returned, with lord Momonga stating that he must fight lady Naroa in order to obtain her vote for him to keep his position as their master.

”Who..do..you..think..will..win..Demiurge?”

”Hmm? It is still early to say. Both are strong, but they share a disparity when compared side to side. Lady Naroa’s abilities to create beings of her essence to fight for her can be combatted by Lord Momonga’s necromancy abilities.”

”So..they..both..cancel..each..other..out..in..a..sense”

”Not necessarily, but it does seem to me that they combat each other’s weaknesses quite well. I am curious of the result.”

———- ———— ———- ——— ——— ———- ——- —-

She had watched Momonga cast his seemingly endless buffs and debuffs, seeing his Mana lessen the more he had cast with Mana Essence. Personally she had no problem with the level of debuffs that he had cast regarding that she had her own buff spells to counter those but the buff spells on himself he had cast...those were another story. She could say there was quite a few off of the top of her head that she had a true problem with.

Raising her arm upwards, she spoke, ‘Eron.’

Then in a flash of blue light, the weapon had appeared in her hand. All it had been was a double sided spear. Its only specialty had been that it is able to allow the user to cast no more than three 7 and above tiered spells without taking as much MP as they regularly do without the usage of the spear. Beyond that, the spear itself had no power beyond that and a few summoning and elemental attacks. The creatures it summoned were not higher than level 50 total and it was not possible to summon more than 15 creatures per day. In other words, on ability, the weapon is extremely limited.

”Shark Cyclone!” Momonga had yelled out.

Tightly gripping her spear, she had flew upwards, avoiding the whirling tornado below, of which had been tall enough to reach the skies she made sure to create as much distance as possible, readying herself for her first ‘attack.’

“Illusion”, she whispered, then her body had split in three. Being of heteromorph race herself, her defense stats had not been particularly high, being at 72, which was average at best. This was her way of combating her own defense weaknesses.

She had made sure to especially account for her own weakness to the holy element and lightning. Unfortunately, being a vampire herself, she did not possessive the same item as Shalltear who had her lance. She can make blood pools, in case she is drained of mana, which would not work against Momonga, being an elder lich, he had no blood.

Momonga was about to witness the disadvantage of not knowing his enemy. He had no way of anticipating her next attack. “Blood pincers”, her illusion had spoke, which threw several small needles that can pierce through muscle and bone.

Momonga, had cast reality slash to circumvent the illusion, but it had not cut her, the spell had passed through her and hit a wall behind the real Naroa in the amphitheater.

As expected, his skeletal body had took damage, and there appeared to be physical holes on his ribs.

Blood pincer was not exactly strong, being only half as strong as it would have been if she had used the blood of another, which she had used her own. It’s purpose was to drain its opponent’s MP. Being a caster, Momonga is unable to fight without MP, however, she can focus on physical attacks once he is halfway drained, giving her the advantage.

————— ———— ———— ——— ——- ——

(Momonga’s POV)

I see two of her. What is going on? Since I had been hit with her pincers, I feel that my MP is draining. Casting healing spells does not seem to work either. I must stay calm. She has to have a weakness that I can exploit. Coming to think of it, hadn’t Demiurge mentioned earlier that her summoning abilities can be combatted by my necromancy? Is she weak when it comes to fighting in groups? I had never seen her fight more than two players at a time back in Yggdrasil and I don’t think she had ever fought with more than one other player before. I should use this to my own advantage.

——- ——— ———- ——— ——— ———- —

“Lord Momonga, please...stop, do not endanger yourself any longer....”

Looking to where the voice had came from, Momonga’s eyes had followed to lock into Albedo’s face.

“Albedo...I-I”, he struggled to form words. 

“If Naroa wins, she will gain the title and position as your master. But, I have no intention of allowing her to.”

With that, Albedo had quieted herself. Knowing that there is nothing more she had to say. Her master had chosen to not not heed her warning.

———— ———- ———— ————- ——- ——

With a flick of his ‘hand’ Momonga had cast five high leveled undead.

“Maybe you are stronger in PvP. But what about standing up to strong leveled undead on the sidelines? I do not believe that you have high enough physical defense stats to counter it.” He said, then all of the undead had lunged straight at her.

Cursing aloud, she flew upwards. Flying helped her avoid the monsters but now Momonga had extra protection. Cursing herself for not thinking too far through. She instantly gripped her spear.

“Holy curse”, she spat, the spell had managed to hit two of the five undead. She was certain that they had been wounded severely, likely to drop dead if subjected to the spell again.

Casting it once again, she hit two more, this time fatally wounding them, they dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, and immediately after that second holy attack, Momonga had disappeared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m holding off Demi’s punishment till at least the next chapter or the chapter afterward for the sake of the battle and other story plot/development. I’m such a tease, I know. I promise it’ll come soon. Sorry guys :/


	6. Rapture

(Unknown POV)

Break, break me. Humiliate me. I take the most pleasure. My knees shiver. The moisture leaks down. Ah I can’t handle anymore. Make me your slave~

Punish me~

Make me beg for mercy. Walk me like a dog. Train me to behave.

My hands go numb as the whip cracks. And then the blood trickles. It is a familiar tinge. Show me that beautiful smirk.

Yes! Yes! Smile at my pain. Show me the pleasure that only you are capable of inflicting. Make _it_ trickle down. More! More!

my insides tingle in anticipation. Lower. Lower. 

Show me those inhuman, savage instincts. Let them take over. Pierce and drink from the warm fountain, the sweet crimson ambrosia of life. Claw all over.

No holding back. Ohhh yes~

I’ll come. I’ll come. 

_It_ is a precious secretion, so please take all. Give me yours in return. 

_I’ll wait for you forever and ever..._

_Ahh~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is speaking and who are they addressing? Fun fact I wrote this while listening to Jingo Jungle by Myth & Roid.


	7. The Tie

Where had he gone?

Sensing a presence behind her, she had her head turned sharply, just right in time for Momonga to make his next attack.

“Reality slash...”, he had said, this time with less vigor. The spell had cut her, draining blood, she fell down to the ground wounded, behind the last remaining undead. Whom, lunged at her, she was quick to kill with a third holy curse spell.

With that, she had used her third attack with Eron for the day, meaning that the spear could no longer reduce the mana cost for the spells she decides to cast. She must now cast spells and withstand their regular mana cost.

Momonga had flown down to face her, standing.

“I see that you are still on two feet.”

“And does that upset you?”

“No...but do you still want to fight in your condition?”

“As I said, we will fight until one of us cannot anymore, that is the agreement we had, yes?”

“Indeed.”

“So then, let us continue...”

———- ———- ———- ———— ——— ———

Naroa had then dropped her spear. Drinking a healing potion, she dropped the previously red liquid filled vial to the ground.

“Your mana is still not drained yet.”

“Hmm? You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

“Neither should you.”

In truth, she had lost enough blood, that if she were human, she would have died near immediately. Not wishing to give up, she readied herself for her final attack.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she knew Momonga had readied himself to counter her. He appeared to have set a timer, knowing it to be a spell with a long cast time, she assumed that there did not need to be much to worry for.

In short moments, the sky had clouded to a dark shade of crimson. Bats everywhere had flown towards her, nearly covering her entire body, they had bit her, and her skin everywhere had begun to leak blood.

Raising her arm above her head, the bats circled around her arm, forming a second spear.

This type of spell had been especially created designed to be used against heteromorphic creatures, especially undead such as Momonga. A troubling downside to it had been the staggeringly low health that it left its user in after one use.

Seeing the spear, Momonga had looked alarmed.

“That is....” he had been unable to finish his words.

“Yes...” she answered blankly.

Raising her arm, she made a slashing motion, then a large cloud of light had circled Momonga, as he jumped to avoid it.

———— ———— ———— ———- —————

(Demiurge’s POV)

It appears to me that Lord Momonga is purposefully avoiding attacking back ferociously, and is not using his full strength to block our counter Lady Naroa’s spells. He is letting himself be one the receiving end of her spells which are draining him his strength. He appears to be deliberately avoiding harming Lady Naroa even when he had several chances to effectively cast spells and slow her down.

———— ———— ———- ———— —————

With that, Naroa had collapsed down and Momonga had laid there, watching her as she had fainted.

Mare, watching their lady fall to the ground, ran to Momonga.

“Lord Momonga, y-you, you won..?” Had asked the younger twin.

“No....I too, am unable to fight.”

————- ————- ———- ———- —————

Waking up, she had felt groggy, tired, confused.

“What happened?” She had asked Neuronist, seeing her standing next to what appeared to be her laying in a twin sized bed with Neuronist beside her.

“My lady, you had fought Lord Momonga, and had collapsed after using your last spell, according to what I have been informed of. You were brought here by Lord Momonga himself who had ordered me to heal you and ensure that you stay here until you have fully recovered.”

“We had healed all your wounds. If you feel well enough, you may leave now, my lady. Your wounds had not been severe enough to warrant your stay here for longer and I do believe that your MP has made full recovery.”

She found herself in a momentary state of mute...silence. She could not find her words. Seeming as if ages had passed, she had said, ‘thank you’, then pulling the covers, she stood up to leave.

There had been one thing on her mind she sought to accomplish.

She then teleported from the recovery room, not sparing even a few moments to walk.

————- ———- ———— ———— ————

So, have you won?”, her voice stretching out to fill Nazarick’s halls, echoing.

She had expected him to boast and pronounce himself as winner. This had not been an end she wished to face, but damn her to hell if she had ran away just like that from facing the result.

She had been reluctant to admit it if Momonga had been the winner but she would not deny it if he were. But that had been before the battle, she wasn’t so sure now. Would she accept it to herself? Or would she be angry and demand that they fight once again?

“No...what now?” He had answered.

The look of shock that had plastered and overtaken the guardians’ face was unfathomable. Albedo, had looked especially angry, from her clenched fist and gritted teeth. Shalltear, her reaction being much more mild than Albedo’s had appeared disappointed.

Poor girl, Naroa felt for her. She felt that she could sympathize with her to a certain degree. The vampire had really looked up to the lich and regarded him with the utmost respect as her master, which Naroa could understand but did not especially feel that Momonga had been deserving of such sentiments from the vampire’s part in the very least.

“Then...”, she began, “Then, we split up our lordship over the guild. We act as co leaders, any action you decide to undertake, you request my opinion of, and vice versa.”

“I accept...”, he lamented. This felt like a loss, but no other choice had been available to take.

“Very good...”, looking to Momonga’s side, “Demiurge...Momonga, me and Demiurge have something of import to discuss. We won’t take long.”

“I see...well you may leave.”

She had not been awaiting his permission but did not wish to order the guardian out to leave the throne room, entirely disregarding Momonga’s position as overlord and master in the guardians’ hearts. She knew, although the lich had not chose to proclaim himself as the winner, she had now that that fact had not changed their opinion of him still. They saw him as god.

“Then, excuse us please.”

————- ————— ————- ——— ———

“Demiurge....because of our summoning earlier, we had not discussed the matter of your punishment in depth-“

Adjusting his glasses he answered, “you had asked me what punishment I believe myself to be worthy of for upsetting you my lady.”

He really does not forget anything....

She berated herself inside. How could he just be so cool like that?!

“Yes, yes, I wish to hear your opinion.”

“My lady, as a guardian, my job is not only to guard my floor, but I must be able to serve the supreme beings with all that I can with utmost respect, if I cannot accomplish that, then I have failed. I will pay for it with my life.”

“No, no, there is no need.” She softly gulped for what she was about to say. But it was necessary! Looking at him, she could easily say that he really might enjoy that type of thing. Or was she just a pervert?

“Demiurge”, turning around to face him, where previously she had her back turned, “do you like pain?”

“Eh?”

The demon had looked especially taken aback.

“Do you enjoy having physical pain inflicted upon you.”

“My lady...if you want to give me pain, I will take it, anything you give me, I will accept as the punishment I am most worthy of.”

“Is that so? Then kneel..”, she had sat down on the nearest chair she found, facing him, she beckoned him to her, her eyes appeared to almost flicker in the dim light of his floor.

“Crawl to me on all fours”, she issued her next command, seeing him approach, closer and closer, his face inching closer and closer to her ankles. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcing his head to the side, she leaned into his neck, her sharp fangs piercing smoothly into his warm neck. Blood flows down, dripping down.

She took one gulp after the other. His blood tasting like pure pleasure dancing on her tongue, caressing her throat, softly imploring her to drink more.

Drinking one final shot, she let go of his neck, leaving two small holes and dripping blood on his neck.

“How did that feel?”

“F-fine my lady.”

“Fine? Hmm, are you lying? Well then, I should implement more intense methods.”

“Remove all of your clothing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some real Demi kinky stuff. Aren’t y’all happy? And yes cliffy, I’m evil. Mwahahaha.


	8. The Calling

Smoldering. Burning. Charred. 

It had been rather difficult to judge the exact efficacy of this method, but they had been under the belief that it is effective to a certain degree. 

No matter. In any case it had to be done. This was a recipe for disaster...

”Vhanee. Svann. Lionii.” Speaking the words, they grabbed a knife over from the small table, making a small cut across their finger, letting a drop of blood fall into the blazing, orange flames. 

They assumed a calm posture, closing their eyes in focus. In seconds, the air had changed and the small candle lights had flickered in the slow, cold, horror ambience as a voice appeared to roar and reverberate from behind the speaker. 

“You had called but I never expected for such a request.” 

They turned around.

“Please, make me one of them...”

“Them...”

“Yes?” Sounding unsure now. 

“There is a price you are aware, a task, if I deem you worthy, you will be. Not anyone has the right to my hand, certainly not any male.” 

“What is it?” It appeared all so surreal, haunting. There was no physical body, almost as if the voice had come out of nowhere, a voice from behind them, yet no body, no sign of presence except that shadow... 

They struggled to contain their voice. Bewilderment clear across their face.

“What must I do?” They clarified. 

“I understand that it may be strange for you, but, I suggest that you clear your head of what you may have read online. Most of what is said is written by ignorants or liars. I do not want human heads and cow blood as sacrifices. You need to catch someone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a short chapter. In some of these I will be experimenting with my ability in descriptive language and story telling. There will be some fillers as well.


	9. Virtual World

Thirsty. Unfulfilled. Unsatisfied. When the sweet honey finds it’s way down I become ravenous and delirious as I search for my next ‘fix.’

Then I lose the haziness as everything fades back to reality and I find that all is like it always has been the despair does not fail to fall on me. I rest back then think of the past that I’ve done and completed. All seems to fall to dust in time.

My skin tingles and my throat tightens in the anticipation of the fantasy that does not hold up to my reality, the fantasy that I grow increasingly desperate to draw into the physical form.

My blood grows tepid. A crawling sensation takes over. I throw my head down and count out all the memories. Then that familiar feeling resurfaces where it laid dormant, from the cold, despair, disappointment, and cruel contempt had frozen all the movement inside, leaving it cold, rotten, and devoid of life.

Cold, dead eyes, their haunting visage have left my soul and me to feel as if there is not so much difference and holes to repair, almost as if I forget but then when my brain wakes up I remember again. Then I recognize it all over again as if new.

The escape provides relief, then it fulfills that emptiness, there is a part of me that is fulfilled by what is downgraded as appalling, and horrifying, I find beauty in it and my soul relishes. I feel a familiar pain, a flutter in my heart as it races, normally it is dead, calm but then it raises inside the escape. It threatens to escape my chest.

I feel as if my heart expands and compressed upon itself so hard that it hurts. It hurts to breathe. My mind almost can’t fathom the rejection. There is too much to withstand. As I lull myself to sleep, my mind is aroused and a thin shield, a feeling of calm and serenity as the flashbacks flood back. 

_Pixel lips. Bejeweled eyes. Silver._

_Then that question I ask, my sleep aid._

_Can anyone really live in a virtual world?_


	10. Homicidal

(Unknown POV)

They felt quite dizzy, and their hands grew increasingly wet the more tightly they gripped the steering wheel. It was all inevitable.

\------ ------ ----- ----- ----- 

*Knock* *Knock*

The soft sounds of footsteps followed, as the door made a cracked sound as it gently was peeled open, revealing a familiar male face. A dark haired male who looked to be in his early thirties had answered the door. 

“Hello Louie...”

_The one named Louie smiles back to the unnamed male._

While appearing to be quite courteous, said male had been in fact, nervous to see the other male at the door and had not been delighted to see him in the least. 

“Come in, come in”, he tried to feign courtesy and hospitality. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Louie asked. 

“Water’s fine”, answered the other male. 

He nodded then went to fill a glass from a water dispenser nearby. 

“So how’s your sister?”

_Broken. Shattered. Shards and water laid upon the glossy, clear floor._

“Oh...oh why do you ask about her?” 

_Now he truly appeared nervous._

“Well...she calls and texts often, between work, and I was worried since she hasn’t been answering my calls or texts. Is she ok?” 

The other male appeared to be genuinely concerned albeit nervous, perhaps unwilling to truly hear the answer. 

“Boss gave her two weeks off work time, she’ll be paid though. Three days ago, she’s been having really serious coughing fits and couldn’t keep food down, she’d vomit after every meal. I took her to the hospital and I keep calling every hour or so to check on her but doctors won’t let me talk to her for more than five minutes and say she’s in no condition to talk or leave the hospital but no one is telling me what’s wrong with her or what’s going on and I can’t get an answer from her either. She says she doesn’t know either.” The brother finished. 

And you believe that?” The other male asked, appearing skeptical. 

“What do you mean? Why would my sister lie?” The brother now had been confused. Grabbing a cloth from the kitchen they wiped the water away where they had previously picked up the broken glass shards and threw them away. 

“I just don’t really believe that, at all.”

“I think...I think you should leave. “ The brother avoided facing the other male, addressing with his back turned to him. 

_A step closer..._

“Ok...”

_A step closer..._

“But not before I finish off what I came her to do.”

”What? What d-“

Wet cloth had met the male’s face, serving as his answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally done with this chapter! It’s really getting complicated.


	11. Light

My eyes close

I don’t want to listen

I promised the moon and stars. Where did all that go?

Was it all just empty promises devoid of life or was I so infatuated?

My throat feels so parched. May I partake even a little of your precious essence?

Speak anything. Let me hear your voice. Sometimes when I lay down to bed I think of you speaking to me even as a part of me doubts your existence.

God sure knows how to punish those who benevolence speaks to their core.

Somehow I find only purity and cleanliness within myself when I can use and defile all to my whims. I feel as I if I truly accomplished something.

Then the luster wears off and I am left to think what other sin I am to commit. Will my love overshadow it all? Is there enough love within me to overturn the darkness? Can I anymore?

My body seems to sing in pain. I despise all that deems me as fallen and corrupt. Why then do I feel so pure and light inspite of it all? Is that another sign of my corruption?

What am I to believe?

Then they question why I seem to lose my grip on reality. Nearer and nearer, I draw closer to you.


	12. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content

Within the demon's bejeweled eyes, all hesitation appeared to evaporate.

"Y-yes, my Lady..", then he undressed. First his suit jacket, which Naroa had given a tentative nod for it to fall down to the floor. Then the white shirt underneath had been stripped away in similar fashion.

The vampire's eyes landed to his chest, toned, muscular, but not overly so. Dark, almost glistening skin. She felt her arms and legs ache, then the ache seemed to almost descend down to her pelvis. God, was her lust so plainly obvious? She adjusted her posture and face, attempting to not appear overly wanton. Yet her attempt at damage control had appeared to have come a little too late.

She made no attempt to cover her embarrassment. He noticed her ogling him. Instead, she made a final attempt to appear dignified. Although the demon had seen her look of lust, his face displayed no disgust. The demon appeared, almost prideful? Had he took pride in her lustful glances and understood it as validation for himself? If so, then damage control had not been needed in the least.

The vampiress, decided to take the lack of disgust on the demon's face as a positive. 

She gave her approval to remove the pants, watching anxiously as they slid down to the floor. 

_An ache kept traveling down..._

“He looks so delicious”, she thought as she fought the urge to drool. Her throat ached and throbbed and so did a familiar area _down there._

Although she had tried her best to not appear wanton, the moisture that had traveled down told a different story. 

Starting it cool, yet there she was getting worked up over absolutely nothing. 

‘Get a grip, you’re only going to fuck the one who you’ve been crushing on since he was created!’ She berated herself. Truth be told, the part time Yggdrasil player had never a been particularly a big friend of Ulbert, neither in real life nor gaming, yet he _did_ manage to create arguably, one of the most delicious evil demons in a game. 

‘The goat sure deserved his props’ she thought jokingly, in an attempt to distract away from her situation. 

————————— ————————

Having removed the pants, the demon had absolutely nothing on!

She felt a familiar warmth settle on her cheeks. 

‘Discard your glasses and gloves and come over here and then kneel to my feet’, she ordered, sounding less confident than she had intended to. 

Once he had made his way to her, before he could kneel down, she quickly stood up, pushing his head down, till his face met her knees, she sat down and grabbed his face up to face her. 

_Thirst...parched..._

Violently pushing him down, she reached down to his neck, appearing to be almost intoxicated, she bit down, letting the flavorful aroma invade her senses, and the intense tang of demonic essence flow down her throat. She stopped, hearing soft growls emitting from the archdemon before her. The sounds bringing herself back to the realm of consciousness.

The soft growls, addictive to her, where they reach her senses, massaging her ears and bringing her down to her knees.

Without a second thought, she stripped down, letting her clothes drop to the floor, only for her bare form to stand exposed to him. He sat frozen, as if the initial shock from being bitten and fed from hadn't worn off, yet when she approached him, appearing entranced, he stood up from the floor and appeared to have regained his composure.

"My lady, are you sure? All I am is a serv-"

His words were cut off. She took him by the arms, slamming him down to the floor then punishing his insolent lips.

Pulling away to address him, “hmm, am I not your superior? Anything of yours that I desire, _you_ hand it to me on a silver platter, whether it be your neck or _your cock_ , you give it to me with a smile on your face. Do I not at least deserve that much?”

Unable to speak, the archdemon’s nod had served as her answer. 

“Good...”

Lifting her hips, she pulled them away from his, then swiftly impaled herself upon his cock. 

“Ughh, this still hurts even though I am so wet..”

Hearing her groan, he grabbed her hips still. Thrusting upwards slowly, he created a slow rhythm, occasionally slowly rolling his hips. 

No, no, she did not like this. Was he subverting her dominance? As a ‘supreme being’ she was the one who was to have _control_ and _power._ So why does she feel so powerless? 

She took his hands within her grasp, attempting to remove them, knowing she could there had been something inside her that almost had given to it, to _him._ Grabbing his hands harder, she roughly pulled them away and slammed them down to the floor. Taking advantage of his shock, she took to her own rhythm, impaling herself down faster and harder. 

_Yes,_ this was it... _control._ She decides when they fuck, how hard and fast, and exactly in what position. 

“Mmm~ I own you. You are mine to do with whatever I please. Mine to fuck.”

Letting go of one of his hands to free hers, she roughly circled her clit, appearing on the edge of release. She moved off of him, and stimulated her little clit to orgasm. Leaving the demon on the ground slightly panting. 

“You asked for a punishment, you got it. Aren’t I a merciful lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally! If you’re still reading and still interested in the progression of this story, then I don’t know what to say other than thank you! I commend you, I haven’t updated anything in almost an entire month. I just haven’t been motivated that much to continue posting daily. Y’all finally got the smut you were promised. Any suggestions to make them less shitty in future chapters? And yes, I am accepting requests, so feel free to be creative! ;)


	13. Bathed With The Love Of Ishtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Plough my vulva, man of my heart" - Ishtar (Babylonian goddess of love), Leick 1994
> 
> And yes, I’m quoting sources, this is within mythology. I actually do some research for this. (Nerd lol)

Grabbing his axe, he chopped up the last of the pieces. The smell of human corpse had begun to permeate the air, growing more and more unpleasant. With no choice but to bear it, he contained himself. 

"My lady, my goddess Ishtar, I offer the body and corpse of her wretched brother, may the flames of hell ever engulf his body and mind. May he never find happiness and relief.”

‘Excellent’, a feminine voice had answered him. 

“Now, did you not want your reward?” She continued. 

My reward?! My Goddess, you finally...you’re going to? You’re going to finally make me one of your own? I will become married to you finally? Thank you...Oh merciful goddess! Anything you require of me, I will obey without a second thought, oh you divine goddess! Anything for you, who’s next, who’s next? His sister? Her bastard lover? Anyone, anyone!”

He grew delirious. To say that she had been chafed would have been an understatement. The poor fool had neglected to choose his words wisely. He was about to pay dearly for his ignorant remark. 

Suddenly, the small axe in his hand, which had the look fresh blood splattered all over it had begun to rattle.

Without having to touch it, she pulled her arm back, with the axe running straight to her open hand. 

She hadn’t lost her angry look. Her transparent hands shaking with the axe in her grasp. Her eyes moved, her expression twisted in anger. She was absolutely _seething.  
_

‘You failed...’

* * *

***Flashback***

  
_“Oh you’re gonna be a goddess now?”  
_

‘ _Oh shut it sis, it’s just a game. I can choose to be whoever and whatever I want’, she yipped back._

” _Oh well that’s fair but what are you gonna do when it shuts down? It will eventually...”  
_

_“Oh come on Nina, when it shuts down, we’ll just play another game. Then we can be something, someone else. Right now I’m Ishtar, the goddess of love and war. Tomorrow, I’m Lucifer!” She laughed.  
_

* * *

_It sure was fun wasn’t it?  
_

_What use was it dwelling in the past?  
_

Dropping the axe, she had decided that she should not be so hasty to kill him, it was not _yet_ his time. 

“Listen, do not anger me any further, I am no mood for such nonsense this one particular day especially. My patience is wearing thin. Take off all your clothes and masturbate in front of me, right here, right now. I wish to see how you human men cum.”

Looking shocked, he proceeded to do as instructed. 

Watching him remove his clothing, his pale, bare form was laid to her eyes, yet she did not enjoy it. She promised this. To become her husband, she must ’ _consummate’_ it her 'marriage' with him. 

As he sat on the couch, she let her eyes wander to everything but him. The Arabesque patterns of the carpet floors, the expensive looking leather couch, the TV flat screen, all but him. She let her mind wander. 

* * *

" _More! More!"_

_A rough male voice could be heard. Hands slick with precum. He looked to be in so much pleasure as he got himself off. His punishing gaze never leaving her. She knew he was frustrated that she had chosen to sit inches from him, watching tentatively as he pleasured himself._

_Knowing he was almost to his limit, she leaned in, licking experimentally. "So this is the taste of the arch demon's cock. It's not bad. Musk. Salty. Almost addictive. And most of all...warm."_

_Enjoying the taste, she almost could not bring herself to stop._

_"Choose, what do you want to finish you off, my cunt or my mouth?"_

* * *

The human's voice had broke her out of her reverie. 

"M-my goddess...please!" 

Oh how annoying was he! She much preferred the lewd smirk and desperate groans that her arch demon let out in frustration. They had her cunt pulsating. 

But this...this was a disappointment, and she couldn't wait to rid of him. Sadly, she had needed him for one last task. 

Hurrying, she quickly walked over to him, sitting herself on his cock, letting him grip her hips with both hands, then fuck into her as hard and fast as he desired. She decided she wanted to rid of this 'ceremony' as quickly as possible and the best way to achieve that would be for him to cum as soon as possible, not only that, but he must be satisfied as well, for it to be a true ceremony. 

The fact of the matter is that, all of that should not have been possible, and it is not. When he had been busy stroking his dick to a near orgasm. She had casted a spell, creating a perfect illusionary duplicate of herself. As she had no desire to truly make him a spouse of hers, she would give him what he desired while she got what she desired, in her _own_ way, of course to keep him good and compliant. 

She smiled to herself. Of course, she had planned to kill him once he had finished up the tasks she had him do. She knew he had been scared when she had brandished his axe up at him, but he was a fool. Choosing to ignore that signal. He likely was in denial, as many humans were. 

Truly they were a fascinating race. Their denialism goes so deep, they can convince themselves of anything if repeated often enough, and that was exactly what this _pathetic_ _boy_ was doing, denying what his eyes had saw, denying what his brain must be telling him, all for one hope, the hope that he can actually become the spouse of a deity, and become her _equal.  
_

She detested the sounds that her clone made, she sounded to be in pleasure...pleasure! That human did not even deserve to dream of her and see her form pleasuring him within a dream. But no, she had to calm herself, forcing herself to listen to the rational part of her mind. She must have patience. He will be killed soon, after all. 

Watching their coupling, she knew that he was about to cum, and once he does, the illusionary clone will then dissipate shortly afterwards, leaving only her. Of course, he will not recognize it. His mind won’t be able to see the reality of what is happening. He will see it as that her clone had gotten off of him, and redressed, then it will dissipate. Once it does, he will not be able to tell that there was one at all.   
  


* * *

“Svenii, Roish, Haickel!”

The human male shouted, with his goddess’ form laid within a red circle drawn out with Louie’s blood, with his limbs scattered around the circle. As soon as he spoke the words, the goddess’ ghost form had grinned, her light, greenish grey eyes had seemed to glittered, her face grew brighter. 

A bright white light had emerged from around her from the blood circle, causing the poor man to close his eyes, he could not see what was happening. 

Opening his eyes after a few seconds of what had felt like hours, she was gone. With no trace of her other than the circle and scattered human limbs, the only evidence of her existence, evidence of what had occurred.

He wailed, collapsing on the floor, feeling hot, moist tears cloud his vision. What happened? Will he never see her again? Had he been tricked, possibly deceived?

* * *

’Clever of you to create an elaborate story such as that, all to deceive one human to do your bidding my goddess. Alter all this time, I had found that choosing you, was one of the best decisions that I have made!’ A male voice bellowed out. 

“You give me far too much credit, lover. Especially since part of it was your doing, wasn’t it?”

”Hmph, so where are we headed?” Another male voice had interjected. 

The goddess smirked, then said, ‘Ainz Ooal Gown.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Let us enjoy your strength, so put your hand and touch our vulva!" - Ishtar, Dalley 2000
> 
> Please leave feedback! Thanks for reading!


	14. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the contents of this chapter will be presented in  
> Ishtar'a point of view.

_'I want you to explain this further...', the woman paused, clicking her heel slightly then adjusting her glasses, she held the younger women's gaze._

_"Why hadn't you ran away, you said that you had known that your problem would exacerbate further, yet you continued, why?"_

_The younger woman had looked into the older women's eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, she had yet to find the words._

_"I...I needed relief, I just couldn't stop couldn't concede, in my eyes I had done no wrong, yet once they had explained themselves, my resolve weakened, another idea sprang into my head that I would use this for control."_

_'You want control, do you not?" The woman had stated._

* * *

Control....

Control....

Control....

I could not sleep any longer not when the voice of that monster wakes me up so early. Its like a game of cat and mouse, the difference is that I am both, where the cat chases it's own tail. Reprieve? Pleasure? Euphoria?

It is never all the same. I find freedom in the cold cage. My hands lock onto my captor's face. I scratched his neck to watch the blood flow. I feel ecstasy rush to me. I couldn't help but feel excited. No punishment for what is right. 

He is not one to find pleasure in the siren's tongue, so his screams of pain interject my high. 

Soon afterwards the fantasy dies down.

* * *

"Ishtar...my lady, what has you so distracted?"

Oh...Dumuzid. I feel my blood run cold. 

"Nothing...are all the supplies ready?" I replied dizzy. 

"Of course...everything is ready."

He smiled, with that familiar reassuring aura, I could not help myself but smile back. 

* * *

_"I still don't understand your obsession for one demon when you have all of us. All thirteen of us. What does he have that the rest of us do not?" The male had grimaced. His greenish grey eyes had glimmered, with the essence of something unknown swirling within them. It had been clear that he was unhappy with the current arrangement._

_"Then you haven't seen him. Cold, calculating, sadistic and cruel. He is a heartless beast, but not when it comes to his lord, his loyalty is unrivaled. His intelligence, I cannot think of one male...not one who is like this. Though, every last one of you has their own unique qualities, he too has his own. I have never met such a demon, a male even, who had been capable to incite such fear that chills run through my back, yet, excite me so much, warm me to my core. Any male capable of such, is more than worthy of my attention."_

_The other quietly listened, having no incentive to speak, he swallowed his words down cold, his throat feeling as if thousands of tiny needles had settled, pinned to the flesh of his throat so, that mere swallowing had hurt. He knew that this was going to happen. When Ishtar had desired a male, she always got him._

* * *

Her head automatically had went to that conversation that she had had. Her seventh husband had been one of the most jealous males she had to know yet and often had shown clear resentment, unlike the others to her first, who often had carried a cool, hard exterior to match his visage, his green eyes held no warmth. His light, silky black hair and pale skin, gave him a ethereal, doll like appearance, as if he could break at any time. 

Similarly, the outside had reflected well on the inside. To her he was cold and unfeeling, even in the privacy of their own bedroom, he has hesitated...always seeming reluctant partake in their pleasure. Always seeming far too eager to finish early and never quite satisfying her. With others, he is quick to show off that he is hers, yet that title had never seemed to extend inside to their private lives. He had always insisted that she had no use of him, as fourth had already done a good job of nursing her, ensuring that she had had all that she desired...and more. 

Balam, had supported her, in whatever and whoever next she has chosen to claim as her own, with some of her all too honest husbands claiming that he is the best one for her out of all of them. To be fair, she always had seemed to prefer him to all of them.

* * *

It has been five days since the ending of Yggdrasil, and Naroa had found herself often to be far too engrossed in her thoughts of seventh floor guardian and what she had done to him only two nights ago. 

She had used him, taken advantage of him to satisfy her desires. 

Clutching her head to her hands she felt an overwhelming level of guilt creep over. How had she done this to him? She had always liked and admired him for his power and design, yet why? She had never planned to do this. 

Letting out an audible sigh, she had no clue of what to make of this. She had decided to let her instincts lead her. She will fix this, she thought. She will apologize to Demiurge for what had happened two nights ago and ask him to forgive her and forgive all about what had happened. 

What she had done was unforgivable, despicable, desperate...

A resounding knock was heard from outside the vampire's bedroom.

"My lady...Lord Ainz wishes to speak to you", had spoken the voice of Narberal Gamma, of the pleiades. 

* * *

"What do you mean Cocytus has lost?!"


	15. The Advice

‘I still do not see where the exact issue lies here, Malphas’, spoke the male with a calm, soft voice. 

“As you may have known, he gets what he wants, not even Balam has the power he exhibits at times.” The demon signed, looking away from the other as if it pained him to acknowledge the other’s presence. 

“Beleth...please, I know that you know something but are withholding it from me.” Malphas pleaded with Beleth, seeming desperate, his voice shaking, yet his eyes dance with an unknowable spark. 

The one named Beleth had appeared conflicted, with the spark in Malphas’ eyes raising his doubts yet worsening that uncomfortable feeling in the midst of his stomach. 

* * *

“Lord Ainz Ooal Gown” the horned male raised his head from a deep bow, staring his eyes straight at the undead before him, his posture and mannerisms appeared respectful and submissive, he genuflected in the presence of the great Lord, yet something about his aura stood odd. His intentions felt murky and he appeared untrustworthy and malicious in both appearance and aura. 

His black horns and his green emerald eyes shined with maliciousness and ill intent, the final ‘set’ to his appearance being his light grey skin and black sclera struck the guardians as odd at the first glance, causing them to raise their guard at his presence and appearance despite the fact that the tomb housed many ‘strange looking’ creatures within it, it was as if looking at the male, who had introduced himself as Andras to the great Lord, brought fear to whoever gazed at his eyes, making his appearance seem to be far more chilling and unsettling. 

The said male spoke with confidence, as he explained himself. 

"Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix had been so impressed by you and this great tomb, as we are close, and my kingdom and the empire are closely involved in trading, he had not neglected to inform me..."

Andras himself had believed that no lie of his would truly convince Ainz, he knew how to take advantage of his personality, he had approached the great tomb and its ruler in respect, which he knew was enough to wager the odds in his favor for now. Ainz will respond favorably. He cackled to himself, attempting to hold himself from laughing heartedly sheerly from witnessing his plan take root. 

"I see..." Ainz had said, appearing to be processing what Andras had said. 

As Ainz had been quiet, Andras chose that moment to add another remark. 

* * *

"What Malphas? I see you staring holes at the wall, perhaps the answer is imprinted on the surface...."

Beleth hadn't bothered to act hospitable to the other demon, seeing it as a waste of time, and to be quite frankly, he was not in the mood for such. The way he saw it, it was best to break the news to Malphas before it had become too out of hand. Truth sure does hurt sometimes, but in the eyes of Beleth, it was far better to live in pain knowing the truth than to live blissfully without it, such bliss cannot last forever. 

“To tell you the truth, I have no regard for you or the others of our kind she is mated to. Over time, there is only that one part of me that swelled with resentment and bitterness. The worst thing that I have to blame myself for is that I had the choice, yet I chose wrong. Yet now with time, regret has passed, one thing that will not is this feeling of emptiness that clouds my world. Yet I have no desire to stay, but no desire to leave her either.” 

With his back turned, he spoke his heart, without knowing why. 

“Somehow I agreed. I let it happen without consent, we mated, I felt elated, my being felt as if it was soaring, then thrown down ruthlessly when she brought the next, and the next. With every moment, one after the other, I was losing more and more of myself over time. It hurt to think that I was truly that worthless to her. It hurt that I was not enough to her. But you know what had hurt the most? The fact that I had let it happen. I was weak. Why? I hadn’t known what was the best for me, and I suffered for that. End it before you share my fate. You have yet to see the most cruel side of her...”


	16. Cognizance

Beleth had then looked to Malphas with an aching, mournful look, as if he had just witnessed the death of his lover and is now mourning their loss.

"The pain of it all, I truly do not believe that one can truly recover from that completely. You feel as if your own being is shattering to pieces and that there is nothing that you can do to alleviate it. Once you have went down that path and have fallen to her trap, it only goes downhill from there..." Beleth spoke, with a somber tone.

"You speak as if it is fact, how do you not know that she does not truly love me?"

"She does, but you do not seem to understand her love, of which begets destruction and turmoil. Love is not one that has one face, but is shaped by the ones who feel it. Love is simply one thing that may be to one, a manifestation, of pure adoration and passion. To some, it is a sublime, a pure, strong connection one has to who they claim to love. You've heard it before, those who love cannot hurt, right? Took a while to know it to be a lie. The emptiness of it all and the lack of emotions and empathy, all so ephemeral. It is not merely a problem that humans face but I have come to terms with that, for some it is unavoidable. None of us chose it, Of the thirteen, or rather fourteen, seldom do you find one that has accepted it and has embraced it as a facet of their life. Most of us oppose it, and the ones who don't are the ones who are most used by her."

Then Beleth went on, seeming as if he had wished to say more, but had swallowed, feeling as if something was lodged within his throat. He found it hard to speak and look at Malphas, opting out to simply face the other direction, leaning his back to a desk.

Malphas then had looked to Beleth, as he looked, something had struck him. Realizing that there was something about said male, a quality he had failed to notice the first time seeing him. The first time that he had seen him, when they were first introduced, the first thing that Malphas had seemed to notice about Beleth is that how reserved he was, rarely seeming to speak unless he was personally mentioned or spoken to. Yet, there was something else, he had noticed, his predator cat like, amber eyes, and the slits, had taken Malphas aback. That, coupled with how his eyes had seemed to dart about, at anything in their sight. He had sensed it to be an interesting quality, and Malphas had noted that Beleth is possibly one who was good at reading others. Staring intently at the other demon's back, he had noted that most of them had darker, tanned skin, Beleth was one of the couple he had seen that were fair skinned. He felt as if it had suited the mysterious male.

"I sense you staring at me, why?"

In that instant, Malphas had snapped out of his trance. Had he spoke anything else to him and he just hadn't noticed? He realized that he had been making a fool of himself.

"Beleth...how old are you?" Not that it had mattered, but he was searching to find something to break the awkwardness between them. He had guessed him to be at least a couple thousand years old, as were many demons. Being a demon himself, he had known that it is quite difficult to guess ones exact age just by looking at them, and it had him wondering.

"I am more than a couple centuries old, and yourself?"

Ah, perhaps he had sensed the reasoning behind this sudden change of topic and had caught on. Perhaps, the awkward silence had bothered him as well.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_  
"One day, there will be someone who will make you realize the value of what you so vehemently dismiss. It will be someone_ _who will cause you to question all that you have done and what you are doing now."_

" _There's more to a warrior than just the sword..."_

" _You need to think it over more. There is a piece, just one, that you are missing."_

" _The way I see it, you're the one who should be thanking me."_

" _I know that my path is different from most. Don't you see, we all may be divided on one thing but, there will come something, where we all_ _unanimously agree on, and it will help to grow each and every one of us."_

" _Sure, sometimes you feel as if there is none to take you down, that is when you fall."_

_I see..._

_I feel.._

_So empty.._

* * *

As Andras had explained all that he had to Lord Ainz, as he had been called, he dared not attempt to address him without his title, he felt this sudden indescribable sensation rise within his being.

“Why?” 

He could not fathom his once question. Why what?   
  


Why? Why was he doing this? To protect? To protect what? Every and all meaning to her had faded within him. It was as if, at some point he had saw something of her, something that raised his own strength. Something that brought him to a sense of balance and resurgence, a feeling of revival and renewal. Now, something had happened, to cause this infallible image to crumble down. All that was there was small, torn pieces, of what it was once before.   
  


Ah yes, he still remembered. The warmth and those heated moments of desire and passion, lustful, carnal, yet meaningful. They represented false sentiments and forgotten promises. Not being the first, somehow he knew, but to what degree were he to allow himself to accept it deep within? All along, was he just enchanted by the fantasies of his own mind?   
  


What is he doing now? Trying to tear down yet another one? What will happen? What would he end up with? The same as the rest of them. Hasn’t he done this many times over? Had it ever worked? Why does he do it again and again? Why do these feelings flood back to him once again?

why doesn’t that immeasurable bite of pain cease? Why does his throat clench. Why does the familiar minor pain in his arms emerge once again? Why does he feel so worthless all over again? Will it ever be enough?   
  
All he had done, was meant to serve as a pacifier to mitigate his own self loathing. 


	17. Turbulence

* * *

"And? The purpose of your 'visit' is...?" the undead's voice had trailed, seemingly awaiting the demon's response, to which Andras had lacked a response.

What was he to say? More importantly, what was he supposed to say? What could he possibly say that would satisfy this questioning that is proving itself to be quite agonizing for him. He had approached Nazarick at the cost of his own life. Knowing that Ainz had taken steps to ensure that the great tomb is camouflaged and hidden away from sight, he hadn't a clue what he would say if he had been asked how he had known where the tomb had been located. He set up a trap and willingly stepped into it himself. Is that it? Will his plans just go backwards?

No, he refused to allow it to occur. As long as he existed, it will not happen. He will see to it. 

And with that, he held on to his blind determination and fading sense of self worth. As the names pile on, male after male. The voices of his mind, his resentment, grew stronger. He had thought that, for so long, as long as he continued to be the dominating one, it did not matter how many males she took over him or how many had attempted to best him. He was at the top of this hierarchy, wasn't he? He tried his best to ignore those sentiments. That feeling of inferiority, it took a hold over his heart. Deep down, he know just as all of them did, he was merely a name in a list, and that is all. He was nothing special.

In the beginning, he had thought that he could replace the weaknesses and the incompetence of the others with himself. Deep inside Knowing that no matter he could do, he could never truly replace what they are to her. If he had succeeded in establishing himself as the best out of all of them, then why would she need the others? He meant to best all the ones who he had felt were in rivalry with him. First and foremost being Balam, or as he thought of him, ' _the former first.'_

Yet he could never replace Balam. He was emotional, prone to frequent bursts of emotion and anger. Balam was logical, cold, and unfeeling, almost like a machine. He seemed content to just observe most of the time and would rarely speak unless he felt it necessary. Despite that he was unliked by the rest of them, as Andras had known, he himself, unlike the rest, harbored a silent respect for Balam. As much as Andras had tried and failed to 'overthrow' him, that could only deepen his respect for the other demon.

Andras scoffed at himself, why are these thoughts coming to him now? Is he admitting defeat now? Even when he won, he in someway had lost. When Balam had lost the majority of his following by Ishtar's mates, he thought that he would feel victorious. He thought that those unwanted thoughts would disappear. Yet no matter what, he could not shake the very essence and core of this so called inferiority complex that he battled with. He felt bested, used, and useless by comparison. 

So what was there now? He closed his eyes for just a second, then on impulse, he spoke, “my lady, Ishtar, wishes to form an alliance with you, great Ainz Ooal Gown.”

”On the grounds of what?” Was Ainz’s tentative response. 

“I may have neglected to mention, but my lady herself has ‘sources’ that keep close watch on the activities of neighboring kingdoms, such as the Re-Estize kingdom, to monitor their actions. While we are not allied with any kingdom in particular, and that our existence, I believe to be mostly unknown by humans, my lady likes to monitor their activities in case of unfortunate occurrences where we are attacked suddenly. Our sources lead us to believe that the same great demon that attacked Re-Estize is him...”, Andras directed his gaze to Demiurge, standing to the left of Ainz’s throne. 

As soon as Andras had gestured to Demiurge, the air of the throne room had thickened and Andras had proceeded to direct his gaze down to the floor once more.

Then Ainz coughed to break the tension, ‘very well, what are the reasons behind this request of alliance between us?’

And there was it....

No, he must do it. He refused to let disappointment and envy trickle down to be heard in his voice and ruin his perfect poise. 

“Although I had came alone, my lady wished that I inform you of her desire to be invited here to the great tomb so that she can personally explain her reasoning for everything and so that no doubt can be made regarding what our true intentions are...”

* * *

_The layers of glass shatter and scatter about to reveal a hidden truth.  
_

_The coldness of the floor intensifies my pain as my feet are cut by the sharp edges of the shards.  
_

_The slow trickle of blood down onto the floor and it’s warmth permeates my body. I feel a sense of utter terror and loss.  
_

_How strange is it that the more I acknowledge these sentiments the more the layers of glass appear to fall apart more rapidly._

_Even more so that the strange white light that enters through the cracks bothers my eyes so that I look away._

_Warmth envelopes my back in response. I look back to find that within the shards of broken glass and light, a naked silhouette of a woman faces me._


End file.
